Left Behind
by 101dragon
Summary: One-Shot Lillinette and Stark weren't supposed to leave her behind. She was part of their soul, part of their very being, but yet they were killed. Now all she wants to do is follow them into death. Promise or no promise.
**Author's note.**

 **I do not own Bleach**

The Wish of the Soul Left Behind

A lone figure stood in the wreckage that was the fake Karakura town, tears running down her cheeks. She had blue hair and the remainder of her mask was over her right eye.

She stared at the place where Lillinette and Stark had been just four hours in horror before she tilted her head back and howled with loss. She should have been with them, then they wouldn't have died and left her behind. She needed those two, her soul wasn't complete without them.

Her name was Marionette, just Marionette, and she was the third part of Stark's soul. When Lillinette had split from Stark so had she and ever since then, they had been his companions, three parts of the same soul. And now… she was the only one left.

They had made her promise to stay safe, to ignore whatever happened to them, to keep herself alive and to not die. But now that was all she wanted to do. She even hoped the Shinigami would find her so that she could be with Lillinette and Stark again.

But she couldn't, she had to keep her promise no matter how much she wished for it to be otherwise.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed behind her and she turned to see a soul reaper with a bucket hat on.

"Well well well it looks like not all the arrancars fled once Aizan was defeated. Such a shame to, I'm sure that you want to get back to all your friends." The soul reaper said.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't get back to them." She told him before she asked. "Will you kill me?"

"Depends on if you are a good fighter or not." He replied.

"That wasn't what I meant." Marionette said before she told him. "Two-thirds of a soul are gone, leaving only one behind. Stark and Lillinette would not want me to die but without them my whole life is meaningless. I want to be with the rest of my soul. Now I will ask you again, will you kill me so that I may join the rest of my soul or not?"

The soul reaper blinked in surprise before he said. "Souls weren't meant to be apart, even in death, so I will grant your request."

"You sound like a fairy godmother." Marionette said in an attempt of humor before she added. "But that is fine as long as I get to be with them again."

"Would they really want you to die just so you could be with them though?" The soul reaper asked.

"No, they won't like that I've asked you to kill me. They won't like that I'm not running away. They won't like that I won't even fight back." Marionette told him before she added. "But it has already been four hours since their passing and it feels like I will go mad if I'm not back with them. I know that they don't wish for me to go insane either. They may have wished me to live no matter what happened to them but without them it feels like there is another hole in me, one much larger than the one in my chest. If you do not kill me now, then I will just find another way to get myself killed because without them, life is not worth living."

The soul reaper nodded but then he stopped and asked.

"Are you sure that you want me to kill you without even putting up a fight?"

Marionette thought back to what Lillinette and Stark had said to her right before the fight had begun.

 _ ***Flash Back***_

 _The three of them were standing in one of the towers, talking about the battle they were about to get into. Usually Stark wouldn't help plan anything but this was a battle they were getting into, a battle in which they could actually die._

" _Lillinette, you're going to stay with me so that we can fuse together in a moment's notice if need be." Stark told the green haired arrancar._

" _Fine, whatever." Lillinette said in a voice that said 'I may or may not be listening but I already know the plan'._

" _What about me, Stark?" Marionette asked in a quiet voice. Usually when Stark made plans, he placed both of them with him so that all three of them could fuse quickly._

" _You're not coming." Stark and Lillinette chorused making Marionette stare at them in shock._

" _Now wait just a second there, if you two think I'm going to let you go into a battle without my help, then you are mad!" She nearly shouted._

" _Marionette, there is a high chance of at least one of us getting killed in this battle." Lillinette told her, gripping her shoulders. "We need at least one of us to stay out of the fight so that we'll live on. You aren't much of a fighter, Marion, you're a healer and you know you are. You will not come with us, or if you do, you will keep out of the fighting and run if it comes your way."_

" _But I-" She started to say but Stark cut her off saying. "Promise us that you will keep yourself safe and alive, Marionette, promise us that."_

" _But what if you two die? I don't think I could go on if that happens." She asked, tears coming to her eyes._

 _Stark and Lillinette hugged her before Lillinette said. "Shh, Marion, we'll be fine. Just promise us that you will keep yourself safe and alive no matter what happens to us."_

 _Marionette looked both of them in the eye, gauging their emotions before she sighed and said._

" _I promise that I will keep myself safe and alive no matter what happens to you two."_

" _That's a good girl." Stark said ruffling her hair before he said. "We need to go now. Are you going to stay here or do you want to come and sit on the sidelines?"_

" _Sidelines, just in case you two have time to come to me for a medical run." She told them._

 _They laughed before the three of them left for the battle._

 _ ***Flashback End***_

She looked straight at him as she came to her decision.

No matter what they had made her promise, no matter the fact that they wouldn't want her to make this decision, no matter how painful death could be, her decision was made.

"Kill me." She told him before she added. "But tell me your name."

"Kisuke Uraharu." The soul reaper told her before he asked. "And yours?"

"Marionette, just Marionette." She replied.

"Good bye then, Marionette." Kisuke said before he ran her through.

The last thing she saw before fading into darkness was that bucket hat.

 **Author's note**

 **Ok so this one-shot was just something I thought of and decided to write. It may turn into a series but I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and always remember to review.**


End file.
